Xiaolin Showdown: Turning The Tides
by MarHeavenAngel
Summary: It's been several months since Raimundo was chosen to be the leader. The monks were unstoppable so far, not even Hannibal Roy Bean has been able to slow down their victories. However, they shouldn't let their guard down, Chase Young is still watching and waiting. The tides of this war can turn against them quite easily, and if they aren't careful they could lose Omi forever.


**Chapter 1:**** Chillin With The Villain**

* * *

It's been several months since their great battle with the alliance of all their evil foes. It was rough, but the monks eventually won. Omi thought long about that fight, with the assistance of Master Fung, and eventually Master Monk Guan, who aided them, it was no surprise that the villains lost. Even then, the young Xiaolin dragons had grown far more powerful, and Raimundo had risen to Shoku warrior, their leader.

But what was most interesting, Omi noticed back then, Chase Young been holding back. He wasn't sure what to make of that, or of when the Heylin warrior vanished from the middle of the battle. He claimed he had no interest in being a part of an alliance that included Hannibal Roy Bean...and the only reason he put up with it for as long as he did was because he was interested in gauging how powerful Omi and the others have become.

Soon after, Wuya left following Chase. Jack Spicer surrendered, noticing how the monks and their masters trounced the other foes (which wasn't all too surprising).

Though that wasn't the only thing on Omi's mind. He couldn't help but wonder, if Chase Young too remembered, the other timeline.

Omi still has not forgotten the possible futures, both horrible outcomes were Omi's fault. Omi could understand why Raimundo was chosen to be leader, even if it had stung, the young boy had accepted it, as his friend earned that title. No—Raimundo _deserved_ that title. His older friend, while still had a lot of faults (not that he was one to talk), really...he was the best choice out of the four of them for leader.

As bittersweet as it was to admit it, Omi would not deny that Raimundo would make a better leader than himself. However, he was not ashamed to admit how proud he was for his friend. That made Omi smile a little. The disappointment of losing the title of leader and the chance to rise to Shoku warrior, while he wanted it badly...it did hurt. But, it was so easy to forget about his disappointment when he thought how proud he was of Raimundo. How proud he was to call him his friend.

Omi then frowned again, leaning against a tree in the woods he trekked through, the boy deep in thought. He took a deep breath, crossed his arms while he tapped his foot in the dirt. He wanted to continue to focus on happier thoughts—after all so many fortunous things happen for him and his friends, especially recently. However sticking to happier and less serious thoughts, was a lot harder than it seemed, when he had so much weighing down on his mind.

Omi found it curious that little bit by little bit, his friends forgotten the events of the other timeline. Of Guan being the one who turned evil instead, of how much in worse shape they were in, and...

Omi sighed and continued to walk through the woods, the air was a bit chilly, the moon was full, while the sky was a little cloudy that evening, but not too cloudy as he could still see the night sky. There were several stars out that could be seen, it was beautiful, but Omi didn't feel like appreciating nature.

It hurt a little that his friends did not remember much from the other timeline...Chase Young being on the side of good, fighting side by side with them, and the sacrifice he made for them. Most of all, when the timeline stabilized, Omi remembered everything. It was as if the lifetime of memories he once had, but didn't know he had, came rushing into him.

Memories of Chase being there since the day the monks of the temple found him. Memories of Master Fung and Chase being his teachers, and being there for him, his entire life. Chase teaching him and his friends many skills when Master Fung was taken from them, protecting the four of them anytime the evil forces attacked. Chase who comforted Kimiko when her parents were enslaved by the dark forces. Memories of him saving Raimundo from being tricked into serving Bean and Wuya. Memories of Chase searching high and low, hardly getting any sleep, just to find the ingredients they needed to make a remedy for Clay, who was poisoned (they were so frightened they were going to lose Clay). Thankfully Chase made it in time, and Clay was fine.

Omi remembered Chase comforting the little boy whenever he had nightmares, or how he would read him stories before bed when Omi first was brought to them. Omi cried when they realized that retrieving Master Fung back from the Yin Yang World was impossible, it was Chase who gave him hope that they'd find him again, and defeat evil. All these happy memories even amongst those dark times.

He always gave them hope that they'd all be okay against the forces of evil. He always kept the monks together, always putting himself at great risk just to protect the four, telling them how he believed they were all special. They were the ones destined to save the world.

But it wasn't that timeline, here Chase was his enemy, but...well even Omi had to admit when it came to Chase Young, he always saw the man a bit differently than the others. To a point, the boy did trust him, and even though he fights in the name of evil—Omi had come to respect him. Omi did always wish that Chase would return to the side of good, but he never imagined what Chase was actually like.

And how much of an impact he actually would have on him. Omi certainly got...attached to the good Chase Young, the _real_ Chase Young.

But his friends didn't seem to remember any of that, fragments of the other timeline they still remember sure, but not that.

Omi still couldn't help but have a couple of questions dance around in his mind. Why did he still remember it all of a sudden? Did Chase remember any of it too? And that made Omi wonder, could Chase be turned to good again? Omi believed so, but the others clearly didn't have Omi's sense of hope when it came to that field.

Omi sighed again and pulled out the Golden Tiger Claws.

"Fighting for good sometimes can be most complicated." The boy mumbled to himself.

Raimundo would probably be very upset with him if he knew what he was doing...what he has done several times over the past months.

Omi may have...met with Chase Young once a month (in secret without his friends knowing of course). Usually they made small talk and would either spar or meditate. An odd thing for two foes to do but Omi and Chase always were different.

Now Omi had to admit, there was another reason for doing it, not just because he actually enjoyed their sparring matches or any new moves he'd learn. He wanted to learn more about Chase, as much as he could. Maybe find a sign or a clue, of how to reverse the effect of the Lao Mang Long Soup, bring Chase back to the side of good again.

It was December, Omi had already met up with Chase previously that month. However most of his friends had left, they said they'd be back in a week, all visiting their families, for a holiday (it was called Chris—something, Omi forgot). Things had become relatively quiet, save for Jack Spicer occasionally showing up to stir up the usual trouble, they weren't as worried about the forces of evil as of recently.

They had become quite formidable, Hannibal Roy Bean had lost every time to them ever since Raimundo's rise to Shoku warrior. The bean can try as he might, but he could not gain an upper hand on the monks. Wuya had returned to Chase, it seemed any partnership with that evil bean wasn't going to be resuming any time soon, but they hadn't heard a peep out of her much either. Chase was staying out of things, so it seemed Wuya was doing the same. Raimundo was (at first) confident the two were just laying low, probably scheming something big and then they'd strike.

But as time went on, it almost seemed like Chase indeed had no interest in fighting the monks anymore, and with the constant defeats to Hannibal Roy Bean, Raimundo was no longer worried in the slightest about anything the forces of evil cooked up. He had complete faith the four of them could handle it fine.

Omi took a breath, he may as well go anyways like he planned. He also had slightly more selfish reasons, but he needed to go.

"Golden Tiger Claws!"

* * *

The food was as delectable as it always was, (but Chase Young was a man with refined tastes, after all) and it seemed Wuya was enjoying herself, if her empty plate was any indication—a smirk on her lips as she dabbed around her mouth with a napkin. It was good to see her in a better mood, as she kept nagging at Chase earlier to help her go out and get some Shen Gong Wu the past couple of months, only to be disappointed each time when he told her no. She was, clearly getting more and more annoyed with it.

Anytime she would ask, Chase just kept telling her that any of the Wu revealed were of no importance to them. He had his reasons, but he didn't feel like divulging much of it to her, at least not yet.

He took another sip of his Lao Mang Long Soup, as he his thoughts were brought back to the Xiaolin dragons. The monks were getting stronger with each passing week, slowly but surely, and that was a problem for Chase. For it meant Omi would some day soon be getting closer to becoming as strong as Chase...or worse..._stronger._

And yet, he couldn't bring himself to destroy the boy. At least, not yet...indeed Wuya and even that insufferable bean would of offed the child long ago before he became a true threat to all things evil. Chase felt it would be a shameful waste of all that unrealized power and skills. The small monk only just begun to scratch the surface of what he's truly capable of.

The power he wielded with that boy at his side, all that potential that only continued to get stronger...to kill him would be a pitiful loss of such a valuable asset. He could not squander such an opportunity...not yet. If there was no possible chance of succeeding in bringing the boy over to his side, then yes, he would have no choice but to eliminate him. But for now, he saw no reason to give up on the child.

Omi's place should be following in his footsteps, where his true potential can be realized. Not following in the footsteps of fools like Guan and Dashi.

Chase's thoughts were interrupted when he noticed one of his tigers approaching. The large cat halted in its tracks, bowed before its master, waiting respectfully.

"Come." Chase commanded the jungle cat, pushing himself out of his chair, as the tiger stepped forward.

Wuya blinked as she took a sip of wine, watching with mild interest. Chase placed his hand on the jungle cat, his servant opened his mind, so that Chase could see its thoughts.

A small smile appeared on the lips of the Heylin warrior, he noticed Wuya started to get slightly more interested from the corner of his eyes, so he turned his attention now to the Heylin witch.

"It would seem we have a visitor." Chase said.

As if on cue, the large doors swung open, two of his jungle cats now walking up the steps to where Chase and Wuya were, Omi trailed behind them. Wuya sat up, her previous annoyance etched into her expression again.

"Not this cheese-ball again...didn't he already visit a couple of weeks ago?" Wuya groaned.

"Indeed, this is unexpected." One of his eyebrows raised, a smirk still on his face.

Chase didn't hide his amused curiosity. Nor did he care if Wuya was annoyed with this turn of events. Indeed, Chase planned on seeing Omi a couple of weeks from now, as per their usual once a month meetings they've been doing recently. Though he supposed it was perfectly fine if Omi came here on his own, ahead of schedule.

"Wuya, leave us." He commanded.

Before she could protest, he turned and gave her a hard frown. He found her petulance amusing other nights, but he wouldn't put up with it right now. She let out an exasperated sigh and glared at him. He knew he'd be getting an earful of complaints from her later, but he honestly didn't care. She started to stomp out of the room rather childishly, but not before she came running back in and snatched one of the plates off the table.

"Fine if I'm leaving then so are these cupcakes." She announced haughtily before turning to head back out again.

The jungle cats eventually left as well, only to wait in the shadows for when he called them again. The only two people left was himself and the young Xiaolin monk. Omi stood in awkward silence as he watched Chase sit back down at the table.

"Omi are you going to stand there all night?" Chase asked before taking another sip of his soup.

"Oh—I uh...well you see—" Omi stammered.

Clearly whatever reason the boy had for coming here tonight, he hadn't fully thought through about what he wanted to say. No matter...

"Come Omi, I'm sure you're hungry." He offered instead.

"Oh, well thank you." The boy lightly nodded before pulling up the chair Wuya previously sat in.

Chase waited in silence as the boy served himself. Judging by the amount he put on his plate, and the growl coming from Omi's stomach that he heard just now...it was safe to say Omi was famished.

"Hungry are we?" Chase asked, a bit amused.

The child blushed and scratched the back of his head.

"Ah, forgive me...I forgot to eat lunch today, as I was talking to each of my friends over this amazing thing on a laptop Kimiko lent me, I look into a camera and my friends can see me on top of hearing me, and they can do the same thing and I can see and hear them! It's all thanks to the webs of spiders world wide!" Omi explained rather excitedly.

"I see...while I can't say I use such technology that people enjoy in these modern times, I'm pretty sure computers have nothing to do with webs from spiders, Omi." Chase explained, still slightly amused with the boy.

"Yes—I remember, Kimiko had said something to me similar but—I didn't really understand how it works." Omi shrugged.

Chase took another sip of soup, while Omi began to eat some of the vegetables on his plate.

"Why wouldn't you just talk to your friends in person?" Chase asked after the boy swallowed a bite.

Chase knew Omi's friends weren't there, but that really wasn't Omi's concern.

"Ah...well, you see, there is this holiday they all celebrate around this time of year with their families, so they all returned home." Omi explained.

Omi then had a more melancholic look on his face...interesting.

"Is there a problem Omi?" Chase asked as he set his spoon down.

The boy looked up and frowned back down at his plate.

"Oh, no. They are enjoying themselves and they'll be back for New Years, and Clay and Raimundo and Kimiko said they will all introduce me to many fun things that each of their families do on New Years. And Dojo was throwing a party for all the monks in the temple, saying he's going to party like it's 1899." Omi laughed.

"And...?" Chase urged the boy to continue.

"Well, tomorrow Dojo said that we can have a big holiday breakfast and exchange presents at the temple, like Raimundo and the others no doubt will be doing when they are with their families...those three even left some presents for Master Fung, and Dojo, and me—of course!" Omi smiled.

Omi was still a bit disappointed, Chase could tell. He had a lot on his mind, but while everyone was off somewhere, he clearly wanted to be with someone. Was it just to talk to someone about whatever plagued his mind, or take his mind off things. No, knowing Omi it was probably a little bit of both. Omi wasn't that good at lying or covering up how he feels. Indeed he had learned how to master deceit once before...but those lessons seemed to be lost on him now. He was even worse at it around the Heylin warrior, Chase could read Omi practically like an open book.

"I see, but tonight you feel a bit left out. Most people would find it odd they would seek company with their nemesis." Chase said as he took a sip of tea.

It was indeed..._unique_.

When it came to anyone else that was a foe that stood in his way of conquest...the prince of darkness certainly couldn't say he would be sitting across them, dining civilly, in each others' company. Yes they were certainly odd enemies. Nothing Omi did concerning Chase was the same as his fellow monks, and likewise; nothing Chase did concerning with Omi was remotely similar to how he treated and saw any of his other foes.

Indeed the child may be misguided in fighting for such a pathetic side that was "good", but Chase had to admit, when compared to every person he come across that he considered his enemy, the mighty warrior couldn't say he would ever trust them. Even those he considered his allies (take Wuya for example), he honestly if given the choice, would put more faith in Omi than the others, save for his jungle cats.

Wuya was useful and he actually did come to enjoy her company. She was good at what she does, and was powerful. She made a very worthy partner in evil. Indeed she makes a better ally than foe, and he'd much prefer to keep her that way. But when it came down to it, if his very existence depended on it, he couldn't say he'd trust her to preserve it.

That's why keeping his odd relationship with his foe, Omi, was vitally important. Not just for his plans, not just for that he wanted the boy at his side. But because Chase had to admit, as strange as it was, Omi was the person Chase felt he'd go to if he depended on it. Omi was not a person who'd stab you in the back, the monk was too loyal and trusting. And much like Chase, the boy always kept his word. While it was one of Omi's greatest weaknesses the prince of darkness had and will still continue to exploit, it was at the same time something he knew he could depend on if that situation ever came. He doubted he'd ever be so desperate, but one can never be too careful.

"I am not bored and lonely and dwelling on unhappy thoughts if that's what you are thinking!" Omi exclaimed in defiance.

"Omi sit down, I wasn't thinking about that...until now." He raised an eyebrow.

Chase bit back a smirk as he watched Omi flush and sit down, caught and admitting something he clearly was embarrassed about.

Omi had a look like there was a lot on his mind, a lot he wanted to say. But it seemed he refused to say any of it now, whatever nerve the boy previously had, he lost it. So he sat in silence finishing the meal on his plate.

Chase went back to his thoughts, he would need time for the plan he was about to set in motion, but he could appreciate the fact that Omi was away from the influence from his friends even if for a short time. He could only imagine how they all would feel about Omi continuing to see their enemy once a month to train and meditate. He also couldn't help but grin at that Omi, rather than calling up any of his friends again, or seeking out Dojo or Fung, out of all the people, he came to Chase...for something as simple at the fact that he was feeling a bit lonely and left out. Oh yes, Omi's fellow dragons would probably be particularly miffed.

They made it no secret that they hated Chase and didn't trust him. They were very protective of Omi, even more so, after Omi was freed from Chase's influence. Omi, not surprisingly, didn't hold a grudge against him for it. (He was sometimes far too trusting for his own good.)

"Uhhh..." Omi spoke up.

Chase raised his head, glancing at the young monk across the table.

"I was wondering if I could get something to drink—maybe, some tea?" The boy gave a sheepish smile.

A silent laugh barely escaped from his lips, as Chase snapped his fingers. One of his jungle cats came over, a tray in its mouth, a little cup filled with hot tea brought over. Omi gingerly picked up the cup from the tray, and lightly bowed his head to the cat.

"Thank you." Omi said before taking a sip of tea.

Things got silent again as Omi piled a little bit of more food onto his plate, but that was fine. Chase needed to make a mental list of the things he needed to do for his plan to be set in motion.

Much to his irritation, there was one Shen Gung Wu he knew he needed, one that had yet to reveal itself. He hated that once again, he had to rely one of Dashi's little magical toys in order to get Omi over to his side...but he supposed it was a necessary evil. Omi was not like the other fallen heroes and warriors who now are under his command. The child proven he wouldn't be swayed easily, even if he was naive and too trusting, the boy had a strong sense of belief in fighting for the "good" side, as miserable waste of his talent as it was.

He'd been keeping an eye on the monks so he knew they'd be gone for the week, but they'd return soon, and unless the Wu revealed itself before they got back (but Chase wasn't making any plans that it would, but he still had to consider every option as it would happen), he knew he'd have to keep them occupied so they don't interfere.

The other trouble was that annoying bean...no way was Chase going to let that irritation get in his way either, but he had a plan on how to keep Roy Bean off his trail. And he also had to make certain he got the Wu before either the monks or anyone else, but he was confident he could get his obstacles from interfering. Soon, it would all come together, and it would be practically impossible for the monks to stop him once he set it into motion.

Chase was always destined for greatness—but Omi too, was destined for bigger things. Chase could feel it.

Indeed, Raimundo was the one chosen to be the leader, but being a chosen leader, doesn't mean you are the chosen _one_. There is a difference. Sure several tales and legends and folklore would have you believe that the destined hero, the leader of any team or army in these grand tales...was the chosen one. But that line of thinking was ridiculous, he wasn't sure why the people of this realm adopted this belief and ingrained into their society when it came to their stories of legends and fantasy they were often drawn too.

No...Omi may not be the chosen leader, he may not be the one more suited for that as his older friend was...but the boy was destined for something different. And he didn't need a title as a leader of the Xiaolin dragons, or even the rank of Shoku warrior, to reach what fate has planned for him.

An ancient prophesy he remembered being told time and time again back when he trained to be a Xiaolin warrior himself all those many years ago, Omi fit that description far better than any warrior he'd come across in the past fifteen hundred years.

"It's getting rather late, don't you think? You should be best heading home young warrior. After all, you wouldn't want your teacher or dragon finding you're missing and start to worry, would you?" Chase spoke up.

"Ah...yes, I suppose you are right. Thank you for the meal," The boy hopped out of the chair and bowed, then added with a wave, "I will be seeing you after a period of time."

"I believe that's _"see you later"_, Omi." Chase smirked.

"That too!" Omi grinned as he made his way down the stairs.

He watched the boy exit, disappeared from sight, who would soon return to his safe, cozy temple. The boy seemed less melancholic when he left, compared to earlier, but something was clearly was still bothering the little one. Whatever Omi wanted to ask, Chase figured that can wait for next time, as there would be a next time.

Chase grinned, as Wuya came into sight. He may as well fill her in at least a little bit of what he was planning. He did need her help after all, but he still won't give her all the details. As entertaining and useful as she is, she's still very untrustworthy. But no matter, he knew how to keep her in check.

Omi belonged to the dark forces, belonged by Chase's side...no matter how much he denied it, that was where he was fated to be. And Chase was determined to bring his young naive protege to where he rightfully belonged.

* * *

**Okay, so first chapter finally done. This fanfic idea has been nagging at me (literally for a few months now), so I finally got the nerve to write it down instead of just collect dust in my head with the 200 others I never bother to do. (I have a few other ongoing fics I need to do too D:) **

**I rewatched Xiaolin Showdown, literally, three times this year, because I got so hooked into it again. It was funny, after rewatching it again for the first time in several years, months ago...I started to notice things I never really paid much attention too. One of my favorite things in Showdown has (and still is one of my favorite things) been the friendship between our four heroes. **

**However recently...my favorite thing is, the interactions and the very complicated frienemy relationship between Omi and Chase. They also sort of became my favorite characters after a rewatch (Originally, my favorites were Clay and Kimiko, I still love them...it's just...agh I have so many feelings about Omi and Chase like you have no idea).**

**Time After Time only made those feelings worse, because it was so cute how Papa Chase was with the monks, I wish he became a good guy in the end...alas.**

**Also, before anyone asks, yes this is a sequel obviously to Showdown, and yes, I know all about Xiaolin Chronicles, and no, I did not like it. I rather found myself angry with it, but I am not here to express my disappointment, because this has nothing to do with Chronicles. So that's probably the last you'll ever hear me go into that.**

**Also some are probably going to wonder if I will be ship teasing anything (since I do ship tease in every one of my fanfics so far)...the answer is, well at the very least, there will be some RaiKim here and there ship teasing. Also might...MIGHT, ship tease Chase and Wuya (they're deliciously evil lol), but shipping isn't the main focus so I wouldn't worry too much about that. I may or may not in the future have other possible ship teasing with other ships...but eh...for now, I know RaiKim will be sprinkled for sure in here. Everything else is up in the air.**

**Well I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter, let me know what you think! :D**


End file.
